The should-have-been Unbreakable Vow
by MidnightFlame13968
Summary: It was the final battle. As Voldemort/Tom Riddle drew his last breathe, he couldn't help but think of you. Find out his most precious memories of you along with how you got together. Reader insert-fic. VoldemortxReader. T for the second memory. Minor suggestive themes, nothing graphic, promise. NO FLAMES! R&R. One Shot


_** My wonderful readers, I've come with a one-shot that will hopefully spark your curiosity. I hope you'll be happy to know that this is a reader insert. This is for all of you Voldemort/ Tom Riddle lovers. Also, I haven't watched the last movie yet so I don't know how Tom died so I'm just making it up**_

_Disclaimer:_ _Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. __All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc... are the properties of their owner. The original characters and plot are the property of the author,MidnightFlame13968. The author, MidnightFlame13968, is in no way associated with the owner, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, MidnightFlame13968, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

**(Blah blah)** - Author's input

Blah blah - Normal

"Blah blah" - Talking

BLAH BLAH or _Blah Blah _or _BLAH BLAH_ - Emphasized

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Voldemort. The said Dark Lord was panting heavily when Harry shot the spell at him. He was human again and most of his Death Eaters had either turned their backs to him or died. So now, Voldemort was all alone.

As the Killing curse hit him, and as Voldemort drew his last breathe, his Hogwarts memories flew past his mind for the last time. They were all about you, [Full legal name]. Since the first time you two met in first year, he had found you intriguing. You were different from any other girl he had met. Moreover, calling you gorgeous was an understatement. Your long [Hair color] was always shining in the sun. Your [Eye color] was always piercing and bright, never dull. You captivated every boy at Hogwarts

You were a Gryffindor, he was a Slytherin. You were never meant to be, yet you were. He continuously teased you, played pranks on you, mostly involving your hair. He would turn it blue, or green, or orange or what not. He would place a plant in your hair every chance he got in Herbology. He would yank it so hard that some strands of hair would fall from your head

You were always sick of the way he played you, never knowing the growing feelings you had for him. You would cry to yourself every night he teased you, thinking about how you hated him. However, that was your brain speaking, not your heart. After every night, you would sulk a little the next day. You always felt a gaze on you when you do, but was never able to find out who it was from.

Once, you were outside, near Black Lake, when he approached you. He mocked you so much but when he said

"Where's your mommy, [Last name]?" He sneered

That was the last straw before you broke down, crying. Your mother died when you were younger, trying to save you from a vicious werewolf. Ever since that incident, both your father and mother's side neglected and abandoned you. Tom noticed that you cried, oh he did alright, but thought that you didn't meant anything to him. So, he continued to insult you until Professor McGonagall saw you two about five minutes later.

You were lying on the ground, trembling at how much the insults hurt. Tears were on the grass near your eyes and your hair was all over your face. Professor McGonagall had helped you get to the Hospital Wing so that Madam Pomfrey could give you some potions to calm yourself. Tom, on the other hand, was given 10 days of detentions with McGonagall for insulting one of her lions so much that the 'poor girl' was positively shaken. Slytherin had also lost 100 points that day, three quarters of it belonging to Tom

Ever since then, he continued to prank you with pranks even more dangerous and traumatic, leaving you broken hearted and scarred every time. Then, finally it happened. He asked you out, and in a very surprising way if I might add

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was in sixth year, when the Yule Ball was held for the Triwizard Competition. You were asked out a lot, and I mean A LOT. At least three boys asked you to the ball a day. You didn't know most of them, so you politely rejected, always encouraging them to ask someone else as to not break their hearts too much

It was two weeks before the ball when Abraxas Malfoy **(Draco's grandfather)** decided to ask you to the ball, catching some of your glances at him from time to time and thought that he would be able to take you to the ball. Oh, he would have, yes and you would probably end up being Lady Malfoy sometime later on. But that's not how it happened, isn't it? Now, back to the story

"So, [First name], would you like me to accompany you to the Yule Ball?" He had asked. He was easily the most handsome boy in school, and you were interested in him, even if he was a Slytherin. When you started to accept, blushing a bit and all, Tom happened to be there and had turned your hair crazy bright pink and gold. Abraxas, being the gentleman he was, did not laugh at you and tried to help while scanning the crowd for the culprit

Unfortunately, the surrounding students weren't as polite, so everyone laughed. You broke into tears, running to the Room of Requirement only a few seconds later. You stood in there, in front of a mirror, scissors in hand. You were about to cut your hair off when someone yelled at you

"[Last name], DON'T!" The person said. You turned around, eyes widening at the fact that Tom Riddle was there. He snatched the scissors away from your hands. You turned to him angrily, scowling at him

"Just… get AWAY from me, Riddle. Haven't you made my life here a living hell enough as it is? I'm finally doing what you've wanted right now, I'm cutting my hair off right now! Are you happy now, Riddle? You've been using it to hurt and humiliate me all these years!" You yelled at him, trying to yank the scissors back from him. Tom only shook his head while keeping the scissors a good distance away from you

"I said _DON'T,_[Last name]. Do NOT cut your hair! Just… leave it like that. Please?" He ignored the look of utter bewilderment you gave him and reached out to carefully pull the long [hair color] tresses back down to frame your [shape] face, his eyes visibly softening as he admired the [Dark or light?] strands against your gorgeous features.

You, on the other hand, weren't so calm like Tommy over there. You were trembling in confusion as you watched him, noting the odd look he had in his eyes. It was different, too different to be the look you knew that was in Tom's eyes. It was softer, more sensible. It was odd to see Tom like that. And THAT was an understatement

"R-Riddle, I-I don't understand…Wh-what-"

He cut you off with a small, amused smile and shook his head as he brought his hand down from where he was stroking your hair to gently cup your blood red cheek **(Which one? You choose)**. "I've always loved your hair, [Last name]…Long, [Dark or light?] and beautiful…It suits you perfectly…I've always thought so. Don't tell me that you've never noticed that, [Last name]?" He teased gently but his words only caused your eyebrows to fuse together in annoyed exasperation.

"Notice _what_, Riddle_?_ That you would insult me every chance you get?That you've been spending the last six years pulling on my hair, turning it green, or orange, or purple, or what not, or feeding it to a plant? What should I have noticed, Riddle? That you're a completely demented bloke that likes to pick on girls and their hair for fun?" You demanded angrily, your voice raising in both sound and pitch in your disbelief but Tom just laughed at your reaction

"You asinine, ignorant, oblivious little Gryffindor prick…Did you not learn _anything_about boys while you were growing up?" He drawled pointedly as he finally put the scissors down onto a table that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and snaked his arms around your petty little waist, surprising the Gryffindor you were when he pulled you against him and rested his forehead against yours.

You blushed at his actions instantly and tried to pull yourself away from him, your eyes growing as wide as saucers as you suddenly found yourself pressed against Tom's lean frame, which you had yet to notice until now

"Wh-what about boys growing up? What are you going on about _now, _Riddle? What are you trying to pull? And let go of me, Riddle! Get your slimy Slytherin hands off of me! If you think for one minute that I am going to-"

Tom's eyes sparkled in amusement and he finally let out a genuine laugh as he pulled you closer to him, reaching a hand up and reverently running his fingers through your long [Hair color] hair.

"Silly little Gryffindor girl…You still don't get it do you…? I didn't think that you were this stupid and slow, but I guess most Gryffindorks are" Tom said, smirking when he saw that you were starting to turn red of anger. Your features turned into a furious look

Tom smirked again and he gently tilted your chin up so that you were staring up into his oh-so-handsome features, smiling when he saw that you were now blushing heavily at his actions, now red because of the embarrassment

"It's quite simple, [First name]…" His voice trailed off for a moment as his hand tightened even more around your small waist and he pulled you closer to him, pressing your bodies together into a _very_ heated position. You started to back away a bit before your back slammed against the wall behind you. You groaned mentally, thinking that you would have blushed even more at this but doubted if you had any more blood to rush into your cheeks.

Tom continued anyway, leaning down and tracing his lips lingeringly along your cheek.

"Boy meets girl…Girl meets boy…Boy bullies girl for fun…Boy likes to yank on girl's hair…Girl cries…Girl grows up…Boy continues to pick on her…Boy grows up…Sees girl for the first time…boy _falls in love._" Tom paused at this, having just enough time to hear your breathe hitch in your throat and leaned up a bit so that his lips were brushing against your ear. "Shall I clarify it even further for you, [Last name]…?"

You shivered at the contact of his lips against your skin and closed your eyes, unknowingly leaning back against the wall and tilting your head back a bit. Tom saw that you were spacing out and used the opportunity to lean down even further and kiss the skin along your neck. You shivered even more at his actions

"Y-you have a very s-strange way of showing someone your f-feelings, Riddle…Wh-Why couldn't you have just told me before…?" You stuttered

Upon hearing your words, Tom paused in the middle of nipping along the skin of your neck and smirked to himself, pulling back slightly so he could look at your exasperated yet contented expression with closed eyes. You were blushing as you looked up at him, your arms linking around his neck and your now opened eyes meeting his own.

For a minute, Tom thought about the proper response he could say and he stared at you, his soft gaze inadvertently traveling back to your long, [Hair color] hair. Then, with a light, amused smile ghosting his lips, Tom finally leaned down and buried his face into your hair, taking in a whiff of the sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamon.

When you were going to ask him again, he pulled away from your hair and finally smirked at you, reaching out to gently cup your chin once more so that your lips **(meaning yours and Tom's)** were mere inches away.

"Because boys will be boys…And I thought you would have figured it out by now, [First name]" Your breathe hitched in your throat again as Tom brought his lips even closer to yours, making you tremble again because of his touch

"F-figure out…_what _out by now…?"

One corner of Tom's lips quirked upwards at your breathless and near inaudible whisper and he leaned in even closer towards you, your lips **(again, yours and Tom's)** ghosting each others, just on the very verge of touching

"That… boys always pulled on the hair of the girls they liked…"

Upon hearing his words, your face was now as red as the Gryffindor scarf you were wearing. Heck, it might have been even redder than the scarf!

"I want you, [Last name]"

With that said, before you could even muster up the thoughts to say anything, Tom had leaned forward and claimed your lips with all the possessiveness in the world, his arms wrapping very tightly around your oh-so-small waist. Unable to do anything else except melt against him, your [eye color] eyes fluttered close and you wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing yourself closer against him and opening your mouth to his.

"Mmmm…"

You moaned happily against him. Upon hearing your moan within your intertwined lips **(Do I even need to repeat this again?)**,Tom inwardly smirked to himself as he slowly but _very_ reluctantly pulled away so he could lean in closer again and whisper something into your ear.

"Go to the ball with me." He purred seductively

It wasn't a question but a statement. A _command_ and even you would know that. Then again, you couldn't help but smile at his self-assurance and rolled your eyes, helplessly and seemingly tiredly pressing yourself even closer against him, leaving no space between the two of you. After all, you couldn't really do anything else at this point but accept now could you? Hell would know what'll happen to you if you rejected him

"O-okay."

Tom smirked at your breathless response and answered you with a single nod and word of approval

"Good"

He said as he leaned down and possessively claimed your lips with his once more, taking that opportunity to entangle his fingers in your hair and tugged lightly, inwardly smiling to himself as he did.

_ Mine._

That was the last coherent thought in his head before his hormones-muddled mind clouded over entirely and he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms tighter around your waist **(Which seems to be glued to his hands)** and deepening the kiss.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Even as he was dying, Voldemort can't help but smile at the memory. He was such a corny and cheesy trouble maker back then, wasn't he? He had every thing at Hogwarts: Being a Slytherin, a Top student, a Prefect, Head Boy, and most importantly, having you.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Everyone knew about your relationship the moment you two walked in the hall for the Yule Ball, fingers entwined. You were the first Slytherin-Gryffindor couple known. Some Slytherin girls cornered you two weeks later, threatening you to break up with Tom. You, being the oh-so-stubborn Gryffindor you were, refused and it had resulted with a Wizard duel at midnight, tomorrow

You knew you couldn't back out, so you accepted. So, the night after, you snuck into the Room of Requirement to meet up with those girls with Augusta Longbottom, your best friend and dorm-mate, as your second.

The duel had started and after about ten minutes, you were losing, probably because your opponent was using powerful spells belonging to the Dark Arts. You were seriously injured while she was only slightly. Blood was coming off of you, thanks to a wound in the stomach, courtesy of Victoria Martino-the ring leader of the Slytherin girls and the one you was dueling. Augusta insisted that she duel many times but you weren't going to give up just yet

A few minutes later, more blood was coming out of the stomach wound as you leaned against the wall, panting heavily, looking at the ground. Victoria raised her wand, ready to throw another curse/hex/jinx at you when all squealing and cheering from her friends stopped. You leaned your head against the wall and turned your head slightly, eyes widening at the fact that Tom was standing at the entrance to the Room of Requirement, frozen like ice

He growled at his fellow Slytherins and Augusta after a few seconds "Leave, NOW!" He yelled. Within two seconds, they all left. As soon as they did, your body gave in and fell to the floor. Expecting to fall to the floor, you closed your eyes, only to get caught by Tom at your waist. He gently put you on the ground, examining your wounds. You panted heavily in his grasp, clutching onto his robes

It was then that you felt him using Legilimency to access your mind. Reluctantly, you lowered your Occlumency shields to allow him to do so. Memories of the duel and threats flashed in your mind. When you felt Tom pull away, you immediately raised your Occlumency shields up. Tom looked at you

Parting his lips slightly, only one word escaped his mouth "Why?". You smiled sadly at your boyfriend

"I have my reasons, Tom. The biggest of them being I don't want to lose you, no matter what" You said, gathering enough strength to raise your body up and give him a soft kiss. Tom's hands tightened around your waist, making you reluctant to pull away to see him smiling

"I wouldn't have done it in any other way. But first, let me heal your wounds" He said. After cleaning the room with a simple cleaning spell, Tom conjured up a large bed and put you on it. Still panting heavily, you felt him raise your shirt up a bit to see the stomach wound. Even when injured, you blushed furiously at his actions

A while later, Tom finished healing your wounds, only to be confused as to why his girlfriend was being so shy and blushing so heavily. He tried to use Legilimency on you again, only to find a _VERY _strong Occlumency shield in your mind. Tom sighed and sat next to you, reaching out to cup your chin and turned your head to him while placing you on his lap

"[First name], what's wrong?" He asked, concern lacing his every word. You blushed even more as you diverted eye contact

"I-it's n-no-nothing" You stammered. You knew you couldn't hide anything from him but you tried your best. But still, he should have noticed why you were blushing so hard and being so shy! Is he really that dense?!

You sat in his lap, burying your red face in his chest. Seriously, what is it going to take to make him realize that you were in your nightgown now?! Of course, people wouldn't freak out over this but… you were wearing a black silk nightgown that barely covered your underwear, damn it! You're **(along with me)** starting to think that either he is super dense or he is enjoying his view of you

Tom raised an eyebrow at you and scanned your body from head to toe before realizing what you were so embarrassed about. For the first time in his life, Tom Marvolo Riddle blushed. He was about to speak up when you started to stood up. Wanting you to stay with him a bit longer, Tom pulled you back when _it _happened

You fell on the bed and, with your entwined fingers, pulled Tom on top off you. He slammed into you, effectively making you two kiss. You were shocked and so was Tom. Unfortunately for you, Tom was a bit faster, turning a bit perverted and started to kiss you, putting his hands on either side of you, leaving you no place for escape. You tried to do just that but soon realized that you can't. And so, you stopped squirming under his body and started to kiss him, throwing your arms over his shoulders.

It went like that for a few minutes when Tom turned a little _too _perverted and slipped his hands under your nightgown, fingering your underwear. You felt his actions and had pulled out of the kiss immediately, panting extremely hard

"Tom, we can't right now. I just healed, remember?" You asked. Of course, that was true but what was truer was the fact that you didn't want to lose your virginity at sixteen. Tom looked at you in the eyes and you could have sworn you saw disappointment in his eyes

"Right… Now, let me get you to bed" He said softly. You nodded at him and got into your Gryffindor uniform before both of you walked out of the Room of Requirement and to the Gryffindor common room. Before saying the password to the Fat Lady, you turned to Tom

"Goodnight, Tom" You said, before kissing him again. It was a short kiss, chaste and all but Tom loved every kiss his girlfriend gave him

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

For what seemed like an eternity, Voldemort fell to the ground, dead. Back at Slytherin manor, you cried. Tom was dead, you knew it. You dreaded this day ever since the prophecy was told. You've been worried for Tom; worried that he'll lose the battle. And now, it seems your worries had finally came true. You placed a hand on your stomach, feeling the baby kick

Yes, you were old, even if you look like you're just 25. Oh no, you're _much_ older than that. Tom had somehow managed to make you look young as he did to himself, although only appearing in Tom Riddle form when only you were around

You cried even more, tears falling like rain down your face. Tom had made an Unbreakable Vow with you; promising to come back alive, well and victorious. Your thoughts about him continued furiously but suddenly stopped after awhile. There was only one thing on your mind:

_He's not safe, he's not here. He's gone… for good_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_** So? What did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! Review for me, please! And NO FLAMES please!**_


End file.
